


First Mates

by SuperbearPS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperbearPS/pseuds/SuperbearPS
Summary: Harry gets another week of detention from Snape due to a fight with Malfoy. Although at detention, things take a surprising turn when Severus falls asleep and becomes very vocal. Secrets are revealed, love blossoms, and Draco's pissed.





	1. Chapter 1

# First Mates: Snarry

##### May 19th, 2013

##### By: Superstararashi & Alishabear (Aka. Superbear)

(A/N: "." –Speaking. '.' –Thoughts. "." –Whispers)

##### !!DISCLAIMER!!

##### This fanfiction is rated Mature due to language,

##### and guy on guy sex. Also,

##### We do not own Harry Potter.

##### We will not make money off these stories.

##### PLEASE do not sue us, we are poor.

##### (A/N: I hope you enjoy this just as much as Superstar and I, Alishabear did.

##### This is a paragraph form RP, meaning it switches experiences and views

##### but it’s written in the third point of view so it’s not too jumbled up.)

##### CHAPTER ONE 

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH MALFOY, YOU STUPID FERRET" Harry yelled aiming his wand toward Malfoy, before he could utter a reply. Harry casted Wingardium Leviosa, sending the git flying back. The raging blond quickly stood up cursing, about to hex Harry when Professor Snape disarmed both of their wands. The chosen boy was fuming, ready to kill the pure blood idiot, but could do nothing while the head of Slytherin was present. Severus glared down at the two boys with his hardest and coldest sneer. "What in the **world** do you think you're attempting to accomplish in **MY** classroom, Mister Potter?

Harry flinched slightly at the fearful tone. "But sir.. He started it..." The head of Slytherin glared at the Potter boy. "I did not see Malfoy using his wand, tossing your arse into the air Potter!! 25 points from Gryffindor and detention with me for a week." Harry whispered, "Wha-......yes professor." The boy groaned under his breath. Ron whispered to Harry as he passed, "Good luck with that old bat Harry." Harry gave a small reassuring smile towards and replied quietly, "Yeah.. I'll need it." Severus snapped his head and glared at Ronald. " **Mister Weasley** , you'll do well to remember that I can give you detention as well."

The said ginger flinched and lowered his head. "..Yes, sir," Ron replied as the bell rang. The room quickly emptied and the only ones that remained were Snape and Harry. "What do you want me to do for detention?" Harry inquired coldly after a moment of silence. Severus walked to his desk, cape billowing around his frame in a menacing manner. "It does not matter **Potter** just report to my office at 7:30 sharp or your punishment will be **severe**." He spoke with a sneer. "Now go, I have actual work to do."

Harry inwardly shivered at the tone, but remained passive. "Yes, sir." He responded and walked out of the class, heading to the Gryffindor common room. When the clock struck 6:58 Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "He is going to be the death of me." Harry rushed out of the common room when he looked at the clock thinking, 'Oh no, Snape will kill me if I'm late!' The boy entered through the door a minute past 7:30, breathing quickly. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair before speaking, "..umm.. I'm here professor." 

"And late at that, **potter**." Harry sighed, "..I'm sorry sir. It was really only a minute- not even a full one." He argued while making his way up to the front desk. "Tardy nonetheless!! Honestly Potter, I know you're a prat, but an idiot too!?! Now sit over there and write me an essay listing and detailing all the components of the bubble toil potion." Harry spoke softly, not wanting to anger the potions master further."Yes, Professor Snape." Harry obediently sat down at the nearest desk and began writing on the parchment, choosing how to word the essay. He couldn't help but glance at Severus, hearing him sigh and seeing him pinch the bridge of his nose while working. 'Snape seems stressed.' Harry pondered.

Severus proceeded to grade the essays of first years and their attempt at explaining the different uses of stirring clockwise and counterclockwise before noticing the boy glancing at him. "Mister Potter, if you would dearly love to marvel at me, I suggest you take a photo. It lasts much longer, and help you with your-" the professor broke the sentence with a short cough, then continued. " **harder** problems?" Severus raised his eyebrow, and smirked as he saw the boy squirm in his seat. Harry blushed and shifted in the seat to hide his growing erection from obvious view. "So-sorry, sir." The chosen shifted his focus to finishing the essay, but couldn't help but think about Snape. 'did he smirk?! Actually smirk?! Well, damn. He looked kinda..sexy with that smirk' Severus spoke again, "Just work Potter." Sev continued to grade with his send-children-running-to-the-forbidden-forest scowl.

Harry frowned and wrote several more tedious paragraphs for the next couple of hours. "Professor. I'm done." Severus' head was tucked in his folded arms on his desk breathing evenly; mumbling Harry's name. "....Harry..."  
The boy replied, looking up from his paper, "Yes, sir..?"

Severus was dreaming of Harry begging for more underneath himself. The potions professor mumbled, "I.......l-lo-love.....you.....obnoxious brat...."

Harry slowly rose from the desk and walked towards his still dark form curiously. "..Snape?"

The potions master shifted slightly at the sound of Harry's voice before continuing to mumble in his sleep. "....oh yes.....Harry."

Harry smirked as he thought to himself, 'he's dreaming of me. I can use this to prank him for being such a git.' The young lion quietly leaned close to Severus' ear and whispered sweetly, " What do you want **severus?** "

The professor turned his head at the sweet sound of Harry's voice. Severus murmured in return, "mmm.... Say you.....love me..."

Harry leaned in further, almost touching Severus' cheek with his lips, "Severus, I love you. I always have." Harry spoke honestly; he in fact had a deep crush on Severus Snape for the past few years.

Severus moaned softly "I... I love you......too."

Harry leaned back and blushing at the sleeping man before quietly leaving the class. He has to tend to a rather **hard** situation.

o.O.o

In potions lab the following day we find Severus Snape watching the class from behind his stack of papers; carefully avoiding looking directly at Potter. 'honestly, does he think staring at me so intensely will change anything? The boy couldn't possibly know the effect he has over me'

Harry finished the class work before heading up to Snape's desk and spoke with a smirk, "professor, can you check my work?" Harry leaned in close whispering, "how was your dream sir? Anything **hot** happen?"

Severus spoke, "I am quite sure I **don't** know what you are referring to, **Mister Potter**. The professor glared at him and snatched his paper; smirking. "As for your paper, I'm not one who believes in **second chances** so this will be your grade. No matter what whimsical and inappropriate **nonsense** you have yet to show me you are clearly capable of having."

"I think you do sir. You are very vocal when you sleep,and honest, and as for my **work** I think you will enjoy it **immensely.** (Harry's "work" is a very sexually detailed letter about how much he wants Snape) the lion smirked with confidence and walked back to his seat.

Severus stared at the boy until he was seated; glancing at the paper before shoving it to the side as Draco walks up to his desk.

Draco laid his paper down atop Potter's. "That stupid lion actually finished an assignment early for the first time in his life. Ha! He probably did it completely wrong." Draco smirked and expected his godfather to laugh along with him with approval like his father often did.

The potions master snatched up Draco's paper and sneered; he raised his voice as he spoke, "Seeing as how you can't even spell podentes correctly, I highly doubt you are one to comment on Mister Potter's lack of educated intelligence. HE **AT LEAST** SPELLED THE WORD CORRECTLY." 'Merlin, Snape, you don't know what Harry wrote so why are you bloody defending him against your own house' "30 points from Slytherin for putting their **insight** where it does **not** belong."

"What?! You're siding with those... **Gryffindors!?** " Draco asked flabbergasted. He had never expected Snape to defend the Gryffindors, least of all Harry fucking Potter.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly and think. 'Severus stuck up for me even though he didn't read my essay.'

Snape folded his arms across his chest as he glared down his nose and spoke in a menacing voice, "I am **siding** as you say, with no one. You may be in my house, but I will not tolerate the berating of another student in my classroom. No matter how idiotic the person in question seems."

"Yes, professor." The blonde boy returned to his seat and glared at Harry.

Severus closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Once you have turned in your essay, you are dismissed." The older wizard sat back in his chair and massaged his temples 'what the bloody hell are you doing Severus, you fool'

"Harry why are you still here when you finished your essay, Hermione already left," Ron whispered.

"I have to ask when my detention for tonight is." The boy replied

Ron nodded and returned to his work so he could leave.

Severus slowly gained control and settled back into grading; he sighed heavily when he reaches Harry's essay at the very bottom of the stack. 'just read it Sev, it can't be that harmful to just read it.' As he read, he almost immediately had to shift his focus on other things to distract himself from his problem down low. 'bloody hell, he's good'

Harry had waited, watching Severus read the essay quickly before fumble around to distract himself. The lion couldn't hold back the smirk.

Severus spoke without glancing up, "Would you kindly like to explain why you are still in my classroom, Mister Potter?"

"Well, sir, I wanted to know what you think of my **essay** and also what time should I come for detention?"

"My thoughts concerning your **essay** will be very clear to you, among other things." Severus looked up at Harry before continuing, "as for your detention, come to my office at 7. Good Day Mister Potter."

"Yes Sir," Harry said with a smirk as he walked out of the door. 'You can't hide your feelings from me any longer.'

Severus watched that delicious plump arse disappear from his class 'that boy is so tempting, but I can do this'

Harry pondered deeply as he climbed the multitude of steps to the tower 'He wants me but what's stopping him? Age? That I'm a Gryffindor? Cause I am his student? My father?!'

**~6:58~**

'That minx is going to be the death of me, I swear' Severus smirked as he pondered, 'but I've got the perfect punishment for his adolescent behavior.'

The said Gryffindor knocked lightly before entering the potions lab humming a soft tune. "Afternoon sir." Harry walked up to his professor's large dark wooden desk. 'God, I'd love for him to bend me over that and-' "What would you like me to do tonight?"

Severus looked at him blankly, "Sit and stare silently."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question and smirked, "Is it your turn to take a picture then?"

" **Honestly** Potter!!! I already have enough of you in my head. Now sit down and shut up!!"

"As you wish." The said minx walked around Severus' large desk and sat on the hard surface. "Anything else Severus?"

Severus stared up at him and bit back a moan; he stood up and placed both hands on the desk, trapping Harry. Severus leaned forward till his mouth was brushing Harry's ear and whispered in a silky dark voice. "Stay very, very still." He licked Harry's ear lightly with his sharp tongue.

Harry gasps turned into a sweet moan; he tried to remain still but found it difficult to resist the strong urge to touch his professor. "I..I want to kiss you..."

Severus smirked, "Silent Harry or I'll stop." The sly Slytherin moved his head down to the tan neck and sucked lightly. "-and I think that'd be bad...."

"No.. Don't stop; We both want- **need** this." Harry whimpered as he was sharply nipped.

The older wizard stopped abruptly and pulled away to look Harry in the eye. "Silence Harry. I mean it." He continued to pull away and walked to the fireplace. "Come here Harry." 

Harry bit his lip lightly as he slid off the desk and followed Snape silently.

Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder; he threw floo powder in before saying, "Severus Snape's Personal Quarters." 

The chosen one walked into the green flames with Severus. When he opened his emerald eyes again, he saw the large quarters decorated in black, silver and green. Harry blushed lightly when his glaze spotted to the bed in the dimly lit chamber. 'I wonder how far we will go..' He looked up at his professor.

Severus wandlessly lights candles throughout the room; he then turned towards Harry, with one arm still on his shoulder, he used his other to bring Harry's chin up and lightly kisses the boy. 'I'll gauge his reaction first.'

Harry returned the kiss lightly to not pressure his crush; he moaned softly into the kiss asking for more. 'calm your hormones down Harry or he won't continue'

The potions master pulled back slightly, "Harry, we.....we need to talk first..."

'Fuck! I don't want to talk, I want you to pleasure me till I can't think.' Harry forced his hormone raged body to calm down some. "Okay... What are your concerns?"

"Why me?" Severus asked as he looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled calmly, "That's a dumb question. Why not you? You have always protected me, whether I knew it or not, you're not as cold and heartless as people perceive you to be; I see the good and the love in you. The loneliness, and pain that matches my own. I am drawn to you in every way possible. You're handsome, and brilliant. I never hated you for all those years I was just naïve and confused about my feelings for you. Even the insults and threats always seem half hearted when you spoke to me. Deep down I knew it was only a matter of time before I couldn't bare to hide my feeling any longer.." 

Harry lifted his hand, holding Severus' cheek and gently rubbing his thumb across his smooth skin.

"I just wasn't sure how you felt about me, at least not until yesterday; when you called me Harry in your sleep and confessed. My heart went crazy and hope flooded my mind and I just couldn't control myself. I don't care about your past or what you have done. I want you, and I love you. I just don't understand why you want me.. The child of the woman you deeply cared for, and one of your deeply hated enemies. I, a Gryffindor that Slytherin is supposed to hate."

"Because you're perfect for me. Severus spoke, "You have light, and even after you knew what I'd done you still love me. It was heartbreaking to know that you could have died any of the times you faced you-know-who!" Severus broke their deep eye contact to lean down and kiss his chosen one eagerly; he wrapped his arm around harry and pulled him up to his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and returned the kiss with the same eagerness, and deepening the kiss.

The Slytherin licked Harry's lips with his tongue. 

He opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out slightly to tease Severus' before coaxing it into his own mouth.

Severus was surprised when he realized what Harry wanted. 'For fuck sakes! He can kiss!! Just give in Sev' Strong experienced hands picked Harry up by his waist while not breaking the kiss and walked over to the bed; he laid Harry down and broke the kiss to pull his robe off. "Are you sure?" He leaned back down to kiss Harry's neck.

"I have been sure for a long while now. I love you Severus." Harry pulled Severus closer and kissed him deeply with lust filled passion.

Severus groaned and crawled on top of Harry; he put his knee in between Harry's leg and pressed it against his minx's cloth covered cock.

Harry moaned and bucked his hips slightly. He threaded the fingers of his right hand into Severus' hair. "Oh Sev-mmm.."

Severus unbutton Harry's shirt with his hands, before pressing Harry's hips down with force. 

The lion whimpered at the lack of friction, trying to control his patience. 'god this slow pace is maddening. Just rip the clothes' He released Snape's hair to help slip out of the shirt. "Sir, may I remove your shirt?"

"Severus, Harry. Call me by my given name and yes" He returned to kissing Harry with unyielding desire. He traced Harry's chest with his fingers. "You can take my things off..."

"Yes Se-Severus." He let Severus dominate the kiss as he quickly unbuttoned the black shirt with steady hands.

Right as Harry was about to remove Severus' shirt, the floo flared up and the deep voice of Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "Severus, I'd like to talk to you and Harry in my office immediately."

Severus stopped kissing Harry instantly and growled out a reply, "Yes, headmaster." He stood up and redid the buttons of his shirt.

Harry groaned loudly and fixed his clothes. 'god damn you, Albus Dumbledore' The lion got up and ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

The potions master looked Harry up and down. "Your hair is a mess." He stepped closer and ran his fingers through Harry's hair; his other hand reaching around lion's waist.

Colour tinted Harry's cheeks. "Severus. I very much wish to continue, but the headmaster is waiting.."

Sev sighed and leaned closer. "Forget the headmaster, are we presentable?" He kissed him lightly before continuing. "I think not."

Harry Smiled, "What is not presentable my look, Severus?"

Severus pondered for a moment before letting go of Harry and walking towards the mantle; he smirked. "Nothing yet, **Harry.** "

The Gryffindor shivered in anticipation before following him. "Is that a promise?"

"You'll have to stick around to find out." He smiled slightly as he grabbed the floo powder. "Albus Dumbledore's Office."

"You already know I will." He walked into the floo after Severus.

Albus gestured to the seats in front of his desk as they walked out of the giant fireplace; he waited until they were seated before speaking. "I know what you both feel and I know you both can't wait, but can you withhold yourselves in front of your peers for a few moments?"

Severus snorted, "Honestly Albus, we're not first years. We're more mature than that."

"I know Severus. I was asking Harry. Harry, how do you feel?"

Harry nodded calmly, "I'll be fine sir."

"Good." Albus spoke, "I don't often allow this sort of relationship to happen in my school, but seeing as Harry is of age, and you and him are the very reason that this school hasn’t been destroyed. I will allow this private relationship to proceed if you both give consent and keep the relationship to a need to know basis. Do you agree and consent, to be in a serious sexual and emotional relationship with Severus?"

"Yes, I do headmaster. I have felt these feelings for a of couple years and I'm willing to do anything to be with him, sir. I hope you can understand."

"I understand, my dear boy. I just have to check. Surely, you both know the challenges you face if you're....involved with one another."

"Yes, we do, sir, but I feel that we can overcome any of the challenges we might be faced with as long as we are together; right, Severus.?" He smiled over at him and held out his hand.

Severus glared at Harry before taking his hand. "Yes, I agree."

Albus smiled, "Well then, I think I interrupted something." He winked at Harry as Sev choked slightly.

Harry chuckled a little, "Indeed, may we return and resume sir?"

Severus stared at the gall of the boy. 'Damn Gryffindor bravery, but it suits him. He makes it seem.......sexy....in an innoce- NO! Stop yourself right now before you get too attached' "Yes Albus, as Mister Potter pointed out so vehemently, may we-" He coughed slightly. "Resume with our ...uh.... Activities with no more interruptions. "

"Ah yes, You may go, but please do take this gift bag as a token of my approval. You will find all the **necessary** items for your activity. Now if you will excuse me." He handed Harry the gift bag and walked them to the fireplace.

Harry flushed at the gift, but accepts the offered bag.

The potions master glared at the bag and sighed. "Well? Let's go, Mister. Let's return and resume."

"Yes, sir!" The lion nodded a goodbye to the headmaster and followed Severus.

"Go **easy** on him, Severus. As far as I know, our friend here is ripe." Albus winked toward Harry again.

"Wha-... That's his business, Albus. If he so wishes to tell me, I shall accommodate accordingly."

That comment threw Harry off guard, while resulting in a rosy red blush covering Harry's cheeks and glanced at Severus shyly.

Severus noticed the glance and inwardly groaned. 'Oh for the love of Merlin' "Now, Harry lets go back. He grabs the floo powder; throws it in the fire before announcing, "Severus Snape's Personal Quarters."

Harry followed Severus into the floo but stopped a few paces in Severus' chambers. "The headmaster is right..I-I am a virgin. Severus, be gentle; at least for the first time. Please?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never intend to hurt you Harry." He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I would **never** do anything you're uncomfortable with.

"I never said nor thought that you would hurt me Severus. I trust you more than anyone in this world." Harry approached the bed, lifted Severus' head with his hand and kissed him while sliding onto Severus' lap.

The professor wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to hold him there, as he kissed him back. "Again, why? I was only ever mean to you. I- I was the reason your parents were murdered and you got that scar. I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve your love."

"Someone once told me that kids tease the person they like because they can't tell them how they really feel yet. Everyone deserves happiness Severus, Regardless of your thoughts I believe you deserve my love; all the love I have is for you and only you, Severus Snape." He smiled brightly.

'Damn this boy' "But harry..." Severus stared at his bright smile, undeservingly. "I'm bound to the Dark Lord. How do you forgive that. I did it willingly.....I wasn't forced or coerced. It was my choice..."

"I know that, but I still choose you; we cannot judge who we love or how we love them. I will not stop loving you, just because of Voldemort." The lion coloured lightly, "Plus, I can't deny that I actually like how sexy that mark looks on you. I couldn't hate it even if I tried."

Severus was baffled to say the least; he glanced at his left arm and back to harry. "How?"

Harry's blush deepened as he spoke, "It's hard to explain, but when I see it on you it... um.. turns me on. I just feel like kissing or licking the mark..is that weird?"

The older wizard couldn't help but chuckle and kiss Harry's forehead. "Only in the most **sexiest** way."

##### See you guys in the next chapter!


	2. First Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of First Mates. We hope you enjoy and leave a review!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, Thank you!

##### CHAPTER TWO 

The chosen one smiled and wrapped one arm around Severus' neck while the other ran through his lovers jet black hair.

Severus used one arm to hold him close the other to start unbuttoning Harry's shirt. "Are you sure?"

Harry coloured, "Are you going to ask me that every time we do this? I want to be with you and only you Severus."

"I might," The older wizard smiled. "I want to be with you too. Now, do I need to undress us both or will you help?" Severus asked as he looked back at Harry with love in his eyes.

Harry stared into Severus' eyes as he slowly unbuttons the shirt again, feeling more confident now.

Severus kissed Harry lightly whilst undoing the last button; he helped Harry shrug out of the article of clothing and the leaned close to Harry's ear " **fan-tas-tic.** "

The Gryffindor shivered in pleasure and moaned out, "If this shirt doesn't come off faster I'm afraid I might have to rip it." He continued to unbutton the last few and removed the shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor. "Mm~ I think I just fell for you all over again."

Severus' dark chuckle filled the room, "I think you'll be doing more than falling tonight, Harry." He grabbed onto Harry's waist and stood; he turned around to lay Harry on the bed. The Slytherin headmaster laid on top of his minx before reaching for Harry's belt and started unclasp it and tug. 'it's fun to play with him,' he thought with a smirk.

Harry ran his hands along Severus' chest and arms as Harry lightly bit at his lip.

Sev kissed his golden boy suddenly and started to coax Harry to open his mouth; he moaned and started unbuttoning Harry's trousers.

When Harry opened his mouth, it was dominated sweetly by Severus' tongue. 'Just his kisses drive me crazy' He lifted his hips up some to help with the removal of the clothing.

Severus removed Harry's trousers and slowly runs his hand up the back of Harry's leg as he moved his mouth and other hand to Harry's hard nipples.

Harry gasped and arched into the touch. 'how are my nipples so sensitive; I didn't think that guys could..' "Mmm" The lion panted lightly as he runs his hands along Severus' firm back.

The potions master sucked at Harry's nipple lightly, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

Harry's breath hitched in the middle of his moan and dug blunt nails into Severus' back. "Severus."

The said man used both hands and slowly starts removing Harry's boxer briefs. "Gryffindor colors..."

The lion blushed "I-I like the colors..?" He smirked teasingly as he slightly lifted his hips again to help. "Should I wear Slytherin colors next time?"

"They're just so....Gryffindor, but I guess they suit you." The potions master grabbed Harry's cock and squeezed a bit.

"Oh god!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back as his hips buckled some.

The Slytherin smiled, leaning forward and kissed Harry.

Harry nibbled on Severus' bottom lip and moved his hands from Severus' back to grasp the soft silky material of the bed as he whimpered softly. 'Oh for Godric's sake pump that oh so amazing hand'

Severus started pumping thoroughly and placed kisses all down Harry's chest as he ducked lower towards the new area of **inspection.**

Moans filled the air while a quick gasp and arch ran through his body. "Severus-so..mm-good."

The older wizard reached Harry's pulsing cock and kissed it before taking the tip in his mouth, sucking slightly as he stared at Harry intently. 

Emerald eyes squeezed shut for a moment before forcing them to open and looked down, almost cumming at the sight. 'his mouth should be a sin; oh but I love that sin!' He thought before he spoke, "I.. Want you-mm to feel pleasure too-"

Severus pulled his mouth off to softly say, "I will Harry, just watching you is enough for now." He took his lovers cock back into his mouth and continued his earlier administrations 'his body is sin itself, but I love this sin'

The Gryffindor moaned out Severus' name that transitioned into a begging whimper. "I can't...much longer-uhn!"

The Slytherin master stopped and pulled back. "It's okay **Harry** , I want you to cum in my mouth," he said, before immediately resuming sucking, harder and faster than before. 

Harry groaned, throwing his head back, squeezing those lust filled emerald eyes; he clenched the bedding tighter, gasping out a sentence. "Ah! Severus' I'm about to-" his whole body tenses as cum released into Severus' sinful mouth

Severus took all of Harry in him and licked around the young man's half limp cock, getting all the excess. "Beautiful, Harry." He said as he pulled himself up to eye level "Do you want to kiss me?"

Harry panted breathlessly as he laid there nodding weakly. "...y-yes.."

Severus brought their lips together lightly and kissed him; he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rolling them to the side, holding his lion close.

The said man returned the kiss with soft and languid movements. "Mmm" Harry lifted his arm to Severus' chest and palms it lovingly. "I love you Severus"

"I know" Severus replied before kissing him again.

"I want to give you pleasure Severus." Harry spoke between kisses.

Severus nodded, closes his eyes and loosened his grip.

Harry lightly pushed Severus onto his back and climbed atop his lap; he then proceeded to trail feather light kisses along Severus' chest while glancing into those onyx irises.

The Slytherin Headmaster closed his eyes and hoped his lover wouldn't get frightened by his **enthusiasm.**

The lion slid down further and licked a long stroke from base to tip.

Severus watched Harry, infatuated, "Harry.........." He leaned his head back against the pillow and moaned; fighting the urge to thrust his hips forward.

The chosen one placed his hands on Severus' hips before taking the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly. Harry flicked his tongue along the slit of Severus' cock.

Sev moaned out, "faster Harry!"

Harry moaned the request, taking as much of Severus' cock as he could without gagging. The lion sucked hard while his tongue massaged around the size.

Severus lost control of his actions and thrusted into Harry's mouth; he groaned as the young man's tongue massaged him.

Harry's eyes watered slightly before pulling back to a manageable length to not gag. He used more force on Severus' hips to hold them in check. "Mmmmn~"

"Harry....I....can't....." He panted out quickly as he arched his back.

The golden boy moaned in reply, sucking Severus with more enthusiasm and desire.

Severus' body shook as he came in Harry's mouth as he shouted out. "HARRY!!"

The said man swallowed the hot cum, licking the tip to get any excess before he trailed kisses back up Severus' body until he reaches his ear and whispered "Prepare me Severus; I want you inside me."

The older wizard moaned and pulled his head to kiss Harry with passion as he rolled them over and settled in between the boys- no, man's- legs. He hardened again quickly as he rubbed his cock against Harry's entrance.

Harry squirmed and moaned as he returned Severus' passionate kiss; he tugged on Severus' bottom lip with his teeth and trying to take control of that sinful mouth as Harry ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

Severus chuckled, allowing the younger man to have the kiss; he returned his focus to his half-hard cock and the moans of his lover.

Harry slid his tongue around the moist cavern and swirled it with Severus' tongue; he tightened his fingers in the jet black hair and pulled him closer as his overly sensitive body arches into Severus' every move.

The Slytherin groaned and reached down to intrude Harry's entrance already wet with his own pre-cum.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his body slightly out of nervousness.

Severus watched his lion, waiting for Harry to get comfortable, "tell me when it's okay."

Harry closed his eyes and calmed his labored breathing the best he could while willing his body to relax. "..mm-its okay now."

"Harry.........we can wait- I- I can wait......it's okay."

The Gryffindor opened his eyes and looked at Severus, shaking his head silently pleading for him to continue "No.. I want this. P-Please continue Sev.."

He nodded and started to slowly move his fingers in and out.

Harry bit his lip and squirmed at the weird sensation that soon turned into pleasure "Mm...Sever-us..Merlin-uhn."

Severus added another finger and started scissoring them while licking and sucking at Harry's neck.

The younger wizard moaned at the painful pleasuring sensations and scratched Severus' back with blunt nails.

He added a third finger and kissed Harry's jaw, "I love you."

Harry groaned out Severus' name, "I love.. you t-too.. I can't wait."

He pulled out his fingers while asking, "do you want to use lube or magic?"

"Lube," Harry whimpered out at the lost of fingers.

Severus smiled seductively, "of course. Accio **my** lube."

Harry groaned at the lust filled tone and pulled his master into a needy kiss.

Severus chuckled, deepening the kiss as he spread the lube over his cock; he then broke the kiss to stare into Harry's eyes. "this...." He sighed before continuing, "this is my first, so if I do something to hurt you please tell me. I- I wouldn't know… I don't want to hurt you."

Emerald eyes show a small glint at the new found information causing him to smile. "Then we shall be each others first." He gave Severus a quick kiss on his lips. "You won't hurt me."

Severus kissed Harry and positioned himself at Harry's entrance; he entered Harry slowly, burying himself to the hilt.

Harry closed his eyes to distract him from the painful, yet pleasant sensation by focusing on the kiss; he broke the kiss with a gasp. "Oh Merlin-so deep.." Harry adjusted his body and moaned out, "M-move..sev-"

Severus watched his love adjust, at Harry's command, he pulled out slowly and thrusted back in, slowly not wanting to surprise or scare Harry.

Harry moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "My...b-body won't break s-sever-uh-s.."

Severus chuckled lightly; he pulled out and thrusted back in, faster. "Harry, you're so tight!" He thrusted again and set a rhythm, fast but soft.

Harry tightened his grip around Severus' neck and dug blunt nails into the pale flesh as gasps and moans slip from his mouth "ahn~ Sev-mm!"

"what, Harry?" He smiled devilishly "I don't read minds."

'Liar, You've been doing it since we started the foreplay. You just want to hear it out loud.' Harry thought, blushing more. He pulled Severus close to his body and whispers into his ear. "I want more of your cock Severus Snape"

Severus mumbled, "Gryffindork" before kissing Harry and thrusting a little harder; only breaking the kiss when they needed oxygen.

Harry grinned "you're the one who fell for a so called, 'gryffindork' you sexy git." He closed his eyes tightly when Severus thrusts in at a new angle, causing sheer pleasure to run through Harry's body as his head fell back onto the pillow.

Severus smirked as he continued to hit Harry's prostate. "So you remember me, brat" Sev leaned in to suck on Harry's neck, after a moment he whispered "Yes. I fell for a Gryffindor and I wouldn't do it any differently."

"How could I ever forget you Severus?" Harry asked before smirking playfully. "I messed up most of my potions just to get detention with you." He moaned at another pleasuring thrust.

Severus stopped thrusting and stared at Harry. "You impossible little whelp! Why would you ruin such good potions, just to be with the greasy dungeon bat?"

Harry whimpered at the lost of the friction. "Way to compliment yourself. Yes, I did, but I made it where they could be easily fixed or just left them unfinished." He spoke as he opened his eyes and looked at Severus. "I only pay attention to potions **because** you teach it. I-if it meant that I could have been closer to...you I would do anything." He moaned as his hips moved to meet Severus'.

Severus groaned in pleasure and kissed Harry, "It would have. And we would have been in trouble. Because I would have done this the first month you were here."

Harry moaned into the kiss "Oh merlin! I love you Severus"

The Slytherin pulled back and stared at Harry "I just admitted to wanting to fuck you senseless when you were 11 and you love me? You're more idiotic than I previously thought."

"Even then I would have loved it just as much as now," Harry removed his hands from Severus' neck and brushed his cheek. "Not idiotic my dear; I'm just head over heels for you." The lion wrapped his legs around Severus' waist and tightened his lower muscle while smirking evilly. "If you keep stopping I'm probably never going to climax **Severus.** "

Severus laughed deeply and kissed Harry; he resumed his hard and fast thrusts before releasing Harry's lips for breath. "I love you too" He said, grabbing Harry's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. 

The lion's hands fell to the bed to grip the material almost screaming with pleasure, feeling the tightening coils. "Sev- I-I'm gonna...ahh!"

"cum for me, Harry."

The said young man squeezed his eyes shut; his body tightened as his climax erupted from him.

Severus thrusted faster throughout his lover's orgasm till he climaxed, pouring his seed into Harry. "Harry!" He shouted out, collapsing on top of Harry as his high ended, trying to catch his breath.

Harry calmed his rapid panting as he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck "Sev 'm too weak and numb to move."

The potion master pulled out of Harry and laid beside him, still wrapped in the embrace. "Then sleep"

Harry whimpered softly as he nuzzles into the crook of Severus' neck "I love you, you sexy git." He released a sigh of relief, drifting off into a blissful slumber.

Severus sighed contently. "sleep well, obnoxious brat." He whispered before drifting off.

7:30 next morning, Harry nuzzled deeper into Severus' body to hide from the harsh rays of light. "Mmm"

Severus had already been awake and just watched Harry adjust before speaking, "Good morning"

Harry hid his face in Severus' chest, muffling his voice "morn'n"

The older wizard laughed and rubbed circles on Harry's back. "Are you hungry?"

The lion moaned softly and nodded.

"Do you want to eat here or the great hall?"

Harry pulled back a little. "If it's not too much trouble, here." He said before lightly kissing Severus' chest.

Severus moaned slightly at the contact. "Mmm no trouble at all."

Harry groaned softly, "Do you want to bathe before or after we eat?"

"Personally, I don't want to move out of this spot. What do you want Harry?"

The lion tilted his head and raised a eyebrow in question. "Severus Snape, too lazy to move so he eats in his bed?" He chuckled a bit. "Food then."

Severus laughed, "Only when you're with me." He poked Harry's nose. "Food is necessary, I meant what kind. Seeing how its you, you could want pudding and a treacle tart."

Harry smiled and nipped lightly at the probing finger. "you spy, watching me eat." He smiled "Sounds delicious though."

Severus smirked but didn't deny the action. "impertinent imp."

The Gryffindor frowned and replied hastily "I'm not that short!"

The potions master laughed and snapped his fingers. To summon a small female house elf named Terry. "Yes, master Snape, sir?" She asked in a high pitch.

"Bring me two orders of my usual." Severus ordered. The elf replied a quick, "yes, sir" before popping out of the room.

Harry blushed and hid his head in Severus' neck, placing soft kisses there. 'You're gonna just let someone stare at your sexy naked chest.'

Severus chuckled, angling his head so Harry has better access.

The greedy lion took more of the soft flesh into his mouth and began to suck and lick at the skin to leave a mark.

Severus groaned at the attention, "Harry, that is wonderful. But we do actually have to get out of the bed at some point."

He licked the freshly made love bite. "not anytime soon. Plus, I think you taste better than any food I've ever eaten."

"Harry, please. Last until tonight. Then I'm yours for the summer, I swear."

The lion smirked and whispered in Severus' ear. "How can you tell me no when you're already half hard." Harry whispered as he slid his hand under the covers and began stroking Severus' erection softly.

The Slytherin head groaned and pushed Harry's hand away. "I am hungry. And I have to actually teach. We can play forever, seeing as you and I are legally mated and nothing can change that."

Harry pouted, but nodded. "Okay, you win; I'll be a good little Gryffindor." He laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Everything is going to change now isn't it?" 

Severus chuckled, "Yes, but I think it's supposed to change sometimes. It's going to change for the better." He kissed Harry's cheek. "I love you."

"I'm excited for this change; I'll go anywhere with you till the end of our days. I love you as well, Severus Snape."

##### The End

Thank you for reading!


End file.
